The disclosed embodiments related to controlling of a plurality of locks on a plurality of doors and more specifically selectively opening a second lock from a first lock using short-range communications (SRC).
In areas secured by an access control system, users are often required to present some form of credentials before being allowed to pass through a door or other barrier. For example, a user may need to use one or more of a key (mechanical or electronic), a code, a biometric feature or other device to obtain access.
In hotels with master suits having sub suites, each sub suite may have a lockable door. For adequate security each sub suite should have its own security lock since sub suites can be sold separately or together. However, requiring hotel guests to use credentials multiple times when arriving to the master suite could be tedious. Unlocking all doors together upon entry to the master suite may create security issues. A solution to this issue is needed.